jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's Field Trip Interview
" |image = Longwood Gardens.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 24 |code = 124 |airdate = April 4, 2019 |previous = "Jackie Saves the Day!" |next = "Jackie's Garden Mission"}}" " is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie recalls her Longwood Gardens field trip she went today. Plot Prologue In the previous episode, there was a reminder for Jackie's field trip to Longwood Gardens that reads: "We will be taking a field trip to Longwood Gardens. You will be enjoying too!". Main episode The blue car arrives next to Jackie's house. Keira leaves her house and sees Melissa in the car waving at her. Melissa just dropped Jackie off from her Longwood Gardens field trip and helps Jackie get out of the car by unbuckling her seatbelt. As Jackie jumps out of the car, Melissa gets Fluffy and Jackie's backpack out of the trunk. Jackie is very happy that her field trip was epic and fun and her class got to explore the entire garden all day. Suddenly, Michelle yells at Keira to get over here, but Melissa yells at her back and calms her down. She explains that Keira is welcomed to her house after Jackie's field trip and asks if Keira can play for a couple minutes before Jackie goes to her grandmom's, and after Jackie leaves, Melissa is closing all the doors. Inside Jackie's House, Jackie really wants to spend time at her grandmom's, so Melissa texted Sharon that she and Sam will be here soon. Suddenly, Jackie needs to use the bathroom really bad and Melissa leads her to the room. After Jackie sits on the toilet, Melissa closes the door and asks Keira about how her school is doing. Keira tells Melissa that school is pretty good and had gym today. Every Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, Keira has gym and is lucky. After Jackie uses the bathroom, she finds one of her toys and sees her Gemologist Gems box inside her Disney Princess suitcase. Jackie calls out to Keira and asks her if she wants to play with her gems from her box. Keira joins in as Jackie gets her gems out of the box. The kinds of gems are Rose Quartz, Carnelian, Jasper, Opal, Calcite, Sagenite, Chrysoprase, Aquamarine, Unakite, Rhyolite, Amazonite, Turquoise, Agate, Kyanite, Lapis Lazuli, Sodalite, Amethyst, Fluorite, Ruby and Rhodonite. Jackie tells Keira that the gems are secret and they will have to be very secret so nobody can see them. After Jackie lists a line of her Gemologist gems, Keira takes an small paper of Jackie's height out of Jackie's side door. She then gives it to Melissa, who forgot about it and thinks that it's trash. Keira throws the paper in the trash and Melissa notices that Jackie is taking Fluffy to her grandmom's to talk about her Longwood Gardens field trip. But Jackie has to keep her field trip moments in her mind during her arrival to her grandmom's. A moment later, Jackie sees a squirrel running on the telephone wires and Craig comes by to see her. Jackie tells Craig that she went to Longwood Gardens on her field trip and she took the bus to get there. It was a 1-hour bus ride. At the garden, Jackie and her class saw some prettiest flowers and butterflies flying in the garden. Next, Jackie and her class saw a big fountain. Her classmate, Erin got a little bit scared and she got to see the fountain too. Whenever Jackie had to go to the bathroom, there was a big blue stall next to a tickle flower that tickles her a lot. After exploring the entire garden, Jackie and her class got hungry and ate at the picnic table. At lunch, Jackie had pb&j, strawberries, a Capri Sun and a Oreo handi-snack. After lunch, she explored the garden one more time and her mom picked her up. After Jackie's Longwood Gardens interview, Jackie tells Craig if he can go to Longwood Gardens just like her, the address is 1001 Longwood Road, Kennett Square, Pennsylvania and Craig would go visit there someday. Epilogue Jackie dances and snaps her fingers on the sidewalk while she waits for her grandmother to pick her up. The Kigers' car drives away as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Fluffy * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Sharon Guida (mentioned) * Sam Guida Sr. (mentioned) * Squirrel (first appearance) * Craig Kiger * Michelle Kiger (cameo) * Claudia Kiger (cameo, epilogue only) * Ms. Lenig (mentioned) * Erin (mentioned) Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House * Longwood Gardens (mentioned) Trivia * This is not the last episode to feature the inside of Jackie's House. * At the end of the episode, Jackie dances on the sidewalk and snaps her fingers since her grandmother is coming to pick her up. * Sam, Bubblegum, Jean, and Opal don't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes